Under the dying Moon
by Raine Kurosaki
Summary: A long time ago a princess made a promise to a demon boy, 1000 years before a promise was made between 2 half demons....The search is on for the 7 teardrops, will Meghan the fox demon be able to recover her memories? Or will she find her demon? Find out..


-**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIKAN NO TSUKI (CRESCENT MOON) I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THE CHARACTERS NOTHIN FROM THE BOOKS! **

**The story goes by the volumes except I think it will change in the middle. I have to get volume 4,5, & 6 tho so I'll be a while with a few chapters. AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT CRESCENT MOON! THE LEGEND THE SONG, ANYTHING!!!**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE CHARACTER AND NARRATOR OF THE STORY MEGHAN AND HER FAMILY AND THE LEGEND OF THE GREAT NINE TAILED FOX HAKIRA. On a most happier note Back to the Legend of the nine-tailed fox Hakira: (Sounds a bit like Naruto and his nine-tailed fox within him, eh??? But no Hakira has been around before Naruto came to America) The legend of Hakira the flying fox will become unveiled in this story. The story's main character is a 10000 year old guardian spirit named Meghan (who is based off me but isn't really...) who falls in love with one of the moonlight bandits. Please read and review and enjoy…. Well first read enjoy then review… aww whatever just read!!! ;**

"_It was said that even though it seems like a dream, don't sell your soul to the devil……"_

"_Princess, princess _

_why do you cry?_

_In a forest painted by the setting sun,_

_I made a promise to a demon boy,_

_That when the full moon ascends in the sky in ten,_

_I'll become his bride."_

I laid on the nearest bench to watch as Mahiru's friends counted how many seconds she could stay under water. She floated on the bottom thinking. Mahiru could see things in water that no ordinary person could see. Surrounded by fish and a specific dream that reoccurs every night. The dream about a woman and the promise to a small demon boy.

"_Princess, Princess why do you laugh?_

_Behind a veil of bamboo blinds,_

_The minister explains that _

_He'll hide and protect me,_

_Just as clouds do the moon in a hazy sky."  
_

My name is Meghan and my job on this earth is to protect Mahiru. I am her guardian, a certain soul left from a dying half demonl. Mahiru is the only human who can see me, I am unsure about demons for there are no more left in this world, or their hidden away secure from the human realm.

Love from the opposite sex will only free me of this agonizing death, being unable to cry, to breathe, to feel any emotion, to even eat is far more agonizing than death itself; I must find freedom.

"_Princess, Princess,_

_why are you scared?_

_In the far-off reaches of the highest mountain,_

_I hear the cries of a demon boy,_

_That if women are truly as fickle as the phases of the moon,_

_Then surely I will capture and devour her."  
_

"One minute and fourteen seconds! Way to go duckie!" Mahiru's friend, Junko yelled as Mahiru climbed up the stepladder. I watched as her friends and classmates swirled around her to ask for her power of luck. With the rampage of the girls Mahiru had been pushed back into the pool. I rushed over, and nearly slipped when I reached the edge. Mahiru popped up and gasped for oxygen.

"Mahichan? You all right?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

"Wow Mahiru you've got some bad luck fallin into the water like that!" A girl laughed as she walked from behind me. Suddenly, with a quick motion I moved my foot in front of her and she fell into the pool.

"Man why does this always happen!" Mahiru started. "Why does everyone think I have luck…. I mean I don't think I have luck…. My parents died and most of the guys I like have girlfriends!" I laughed as we chose a seat in the quiet restaurant, Mahiru kicked my shin while she avoided eye contact from her friends.

"Well it just so happens that when I'm around you or when anyone is around you we all end up winning something big." Junko said as she opened up a magazine to read.

"I wish people would just leave me alone though." Mahiru said and she laid her chin on her palm and sighed.

"Just don't let it bother you Mahiru, people at school can be real jerks." Junko said as she licked her finger and flipped the page of her magazine.

"Yeah Mahichan don't let it bother you!" I repeated and gave a huge grin. Mahiru just glared at me.

Mahiru and Junko finished eating and we walked down the sidewalk quietly. Next thing we new a biker who pedaled down the huge hill we were on and rode through a puddle which splashed Mahiru's uniform. "Wow, that was harsh." Junko said. Mahiru closed her eyes and darted the opposite way. "Hey duckie where're you goin?"

"I forgot I have something I need to do."

"Okay see you later…" Junko turned around and walked away.

"Hey Mahiru!" I yelled, "Wait up!" I jumped up and wings flowed from my back. I flapped hard and flew towards Mahiru who was at the pier with tears in her eyes. Just then a swarm of sea gulls fly around me and a boy with green hair flies through them with much force that I fall into the ground, my wings disappeared. The boy crashes to the ground with scarlet red blood that dripped from his ripped clothing. Mahiru was in a panic.

"Hey are you all right? You're bleeding!" Mahiru tried to help the mysterious boy but he swatted at her hand.

"Get away from me!" He yelled. Suddenly his eyes filled with hatred and red circles swirled around his pupils, and his ears grew pointed. "No! It's you!! I can't believe it!!!" Mahiru jumped back. "Get away from me!!!!" I formed my wings again and flew toward him, I would have hit him but he flew backwards and ran. Next thing Mahiru and I knew a man in a black beard slides onto the pier.

"Where is he? I know he's here somewhere!" The man scoped the pier until he laid eyes on Mahiru. "Hey you look like you've just seen a ghost! Why don't you go on home little girl?" The man said, then a young man walked up behind him.

"See anything Kusakabe?"

"Nah, just a little girl." Kusakabe shook his head, I grabbed Mahiru and pulled her away from the pier.

"What or who was that boy?" Mahiru asked as she gasped for air.

"I don't know, but I did sense some sort of demonic power in him."

"Can we stop at the bookstore? There's something there I want to find out."

"Sure thing." I nodded and we made our way to the bookstore around the corner. "What type of book are you looking for?" I asked as we walked in.

"The song I sang to you there's something I need to know… You said you sensed demonic power in that guy, maybe he has something to do with the song." I helped Mahiru look for different books on demons. There was one book that caught my eye. The book was named _The Legend of the Flying Fox. _I grabbed it and stuck it on top of the pile of books Mahiru was to buy. Good thing she just got her allowance or she would have never been able to pay for all of them.

I helped her carry the books to her back porch, her aunt was not home yet so we decided to look through them. People stared at us while we walked through the streets since people are not able to see me, they saw two bags that floated beside Mahiru and either stared, fainted, or walked away silently.

We looked through five books but could not find a single thing. We both sighed as we fell backwards. "Man, I am sick of books!" I yelled.

"Five books and nothing….. What are we going to go…." Mahiru said as she sighed. Suddenly I sensed something. I sensed a demonic aurora that came from the gate. I looked over and there was a boy who wore light blue sunglasses who stood before the gate with a smile.

"Hey Mahiru who's that dude standing over there?" I asked as she sat up a looked.

"Hi there!" He yelled as he let himself in.

"Hey you can't just come in here!" Mahiru yelled and flung the nearest stick at him but missed.

"Hey know need to get mad." He said smoothly while he removed his sun glasses. "I was just lookin at how many books you brought from the library. Hmm let's see." He bent down and studied the pile of books. "The princess of the left, eh? You'll find all you need to know in this book here." The boy pulled out a small black book with a red spine with the title The Heavens three kingdoms. Mahiru opened the book and the sky grew dark and we were teleported to a world of stories. "Well look at that."

We looked in front of us and we viewed the story of the princess who promised a demon boy that in the far future she will marry him.

_Then, the demon left the girl and as she got older she dismissed their meeting as just a dream. When the princess reached a marriageable age she was to marry the emperor, but her demon kidnapped her. The commander of the emporers army slayed the demon and the princess married the commander. _

Afterwards, a huge nine-tailed fox who I recognized growl and jumped at us, but before Mahiru was caught, the boy closed the book. Everything turned back to normal, the sky was clear blue and once again the feeling of safeness regained control in Mahiru's mind.

"That thing we saw was different than the song I learned…" Mahiru whispered. "Princess, princess why do you cry…" Then the boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and his Kansai dialect started to sing the song also. Mahiru and I both jumped. "Where'd you hear that song?"

"The names Nozomu and if you follow me everything you know will become clear." The smooth talker announced. I already did not trust this guy, I told Mahiru that but she followed him anyway. We walked out to the sidewalk and closed the gate. There was a short green haired boy with squinted eyes and glasses.

_Nozomu;A full moon…_

_A far off sea…_

_A tall watchtower….._

_A rainbow in the distance…_

_A never ending desire….  
_

"Well Nozomu is this she?" He asked as he looked up at the blonde haired girl. I thought I saw him glance over at me but I know I am invisible to a persons eye.

"Yup, sure is!" Nozomu giggled. "If you don't believe use that hypnosis thing you do." Suddenly, an aurora of demonic power and black mist developed around the short boy. I knew Mahiru could not sense this.

"Mahiru be careful, there's something about him that's creepy…" I whispered. Again I thought I saw the short boy glance over at me.

"Tell me your name miss." He said slyly.

"Mahiru Shiraishi." She replied. I knew there was something wrong, he was a demon.

"Mahiru, you want to know more about that song and the princess right? Then follow us, we'll explain everything. By the way this is Misoka." Nozomu said. I looked down at Misoka.

'Misoka huh…hmm…' I thought.

_Misoka: the last day of the month… _

_The beginning and the end…._

_Darkness that emerges from darkness…._

_A dark feeling with hidden talents…  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leave the first chapter at that!!! ; please wait for more I'll have the next one up in a few days


End file.
